Lucy Series 1 Alternate Reality fic
by ButterflyChic79
Summary: This story has been redone due to some mistakes. Meet Lucy Jennings, a bright blue eyed californian  who moves to Smallville Kansas with her mom. Lucy must adjust to a big change because she's a city girl. Will she fit in easy? Or will it be hard? AU


Story: Lucy

Author: Angel2008-2009

Summary: Lucy a new girl from California moves to Smallville with her mom. Can a city girl adjust to life in a Smalltown? Read on to find out!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville Characters except for Lucy Jennings she's mine made up character.

Authors note: This will be a 6 part Series so Continue Reading!

Chap 2 The Talon

Clark showed up the next evening with Lucy at his side but they werent holding hands. Lucy wore jeans and a green tube top her blonde hair was in curls and she looked great. Clark spotted his friends Chloe, Lois, Pete and Lana surrounded by a large pizza talking. "hey everyone I'd like you to meet Lucy shes my new neighbor and friend". Clark's friends smiled at Lucy and exchanged hellos they even made room for the two to sit down Lucy noticed Clark and Lana exchanging looks and a few hellos but Lana wouldnt talk to him that much. Clark and Lucy ate pizza with his friends . Everyone wanted to know more about Lucy so she told more about herself. "California, wow I bet you must miss it". said Lois "I do I'm so far away from my other friends now and I miss them terribly". "Well you've just got yourself some more friends right here in Smallville". said Chloe smiling "Right Lana?" Lana looked up as if finally noticing Lucy ""Yeah right". she smiled also. Clark smiled he knew his friends would like Lucy at least she wasnt at all like Alicia Baker obsessed. Since it was Friday the Talon had Karaoke night it was opened for anyone who had talent or just loved to sing. Lucy's mood perked right up "They have Karaoke?" Lana nods and looks at her "Yeah we do once a week on Fridays why, do you want to sing?" "Do I ever! I love Karaoke!" exclaimed Lucy Lucy walked up and chose the Madonna song "open your heart" and sang it. Clark was amazed by her pretty voice in some way she sounded like Britney Spears the pop singer. Clark's friends were also impressed to it had been a long time since anyone arrived in smallville with real Singing talent "I think the Talon just found its new nightly opening act". said Lois smiling "She really is great" Lana agreed.

Everyone cheered when Lucy stepped down . Lana approached her " Lucy that was fantastic how would you like a part-time job singing here?" Lucy's eyes grew big "You mean like a real singing gig?" Lana nodded smiling "Exactly like that". "I"d love to!" said Lucy all excited . Lana shook her hand "Welcome to the Talon then Lucy".

Settling In

Group Icon

Group: Member

Posts: 102

Joined: 2-April 06

From: North Carolina

Member No.: 1936

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Smallville Characters. The Character Lucy Jennings in this story is all mine. I made her up and no shes not the same Lucy who appeared in season 4. My lucy looks like Hilary Duff.

Chapter 3 New Companions

Lucy was so excited she had only been in Smallville a few days and already landed a job and made new friends. Things were starting to look up after all Lucy thought. Lana wanted her to arrive at seven tommorow. her first gig in a long time thought Lucy . Wow it's going to be great. And the boy next door Clark was so cute! Lucy wondered if he had a girlfriend.

She talked to her new friend Chloe that night and told her about her feelings for Clark. Chloe simply laughed "You got it bad for him don't you?" Lucy smiled sheepishly "I do. How can I let him to ask me out?"

"just be yourself if he likes you in return, he will ask you out." "Thanks Chloe" As Lucy hung up with her new friend, she spotted Clark outside playing with his dog Shelby.

Lucy joined him outside it was such a lovely day. "Its surprising you live next door Clark". she said in her friendly voice Clark looked up to see the gorgeous blonde in his yard a few feet ahead of him.

"Wow, we're neighbors, exciting isnt?" asked Clark. Lucy smiled at him "Yeah it is , cute dog you got there isn't he friendly?" Lucy knelt so that she could pet Shelby.

"Yeah , Shelby's a good girl she likes mostly everyone except my ex-best friend Lex Luthor."

"You used to be friends with Lex Luthor? wow, that's hard to believe a straight up nice guy like you friends with a billionaire? what happened?" asked Lucy.

Clark sighed "It's complicated Lex lied to me, had me investigated, and stole my ex-girlfriend from me".

"Which is Lana Lang," said Lucy . "How did you know?" asks Clark. Lucy shrugged "I have my sources, plus Chloe told me about you and Lana's past how she used to be your first love". "Then she started dating Lex how tragic". Lucy said

" It was all my fault I pushed her away when I should have been honest with her". said Clark.

Lucy looked at him sympathetically "I'm sure you had your reasons for not telling her Clark. I mean, not everyone's life is an open book. Some Secrets are meant to be kept". she looked at him.

Clark had the strangest feeling like he had known Lucy from another lifetime? Maybe he wasn't so sure , but there was something familiar about her.

"YOur right , Lucy I did have my reasons. If Lana knew everything about me, she'd feel different about me". he said.

Lucy "You'll find someone who you can be totally honest with Clark believe me. Just let life take its course, you'll meet someone just as special as you are". she smiled.

Clark 'Its a beautiful day wanna go for a walk?" he asked changing the subject.

Lucy smiled at him "I'd love to".

The walk with Clark that afternoon was great. Clark and lucy discovered some things they had in common.. Grades, movies, family background, the only ones without siblings.

Lucy was keeping a major Secret right now from Clark and everyone in School. when you were a angel walking around in human form, It wasn't that easy to hide her abiliti or true self. Lucy also was expected to grow wings at any time, and had her own charges she had to protect. As an angel, she had to do good all the time. If she was to do evil, shed get her angel privileges taken away and be forced to live as a mortel all the time.

As they were talking, Lucy kept hearing a young boy's cry for help. Lucy looked at Clark "Clark, I've got to go , but something has come up". Clark looked at her he couldn't believe it. She heard the little boy too. But she wasn't an alien or kryptonian too was she? "You hear him too". he said looking at her.

Lucy nodded so much for hiding her secret. "Don't tell anyone ok?" she asked a bit paranoid. Clark grinned "Don't worry, I won't." Lucy orbed herself then dissapeared in a gold mist before that , she gave him a sheepish look.

End of Chapter 3

Chap 4 Lucy's Secret comes out

Lucy was keeping a major secret right now from Clark and everyone in School. When you were an angel, It wasn't that easy to hide her abiliti. Lucy used to be normal, like everyone else. Then the recent meteor Shower changed all that. Driving her car that day, she had wrecked it and had died in the hospital that night. When she went to Heaven she was given a second chance to make things right and to help people in order to become mortal again.

When she returned that night, Clark was waiting Clark was waiting for her. "How'd you get your abilities?" he asked her curious. Lucy began the long talk about how the recent Meteor Shower effected her and how she got her chance to come back to earth to make things right with everyone. " I'm an angel in Human form . I was sent make things right in order to become Mortal again. she said . "I also have charges to protect".

"You got your abilities because of the Last Meteor Shower." Clark said. Lucy nodded. "Yes. I also Died because of the Wreck. But I was given a second chance thanks to my elders in heaven". she said.'What are your abilies?" asked Clark. "Well, I can orb in an out anywhere I want at anytime." said Lucy "And I can tell what the future foretolds. But I cant let others know about their future or I lose my Second Chance to do things right alltogether".

"Wow. A real Angel. Lana reads books on them all the time . And Chloe does stories on them". said Clark remembering the one story on Chloe's wall of weird . Reading his mind Lucy said "No Kidding. How do you keep Chloe from finding out about you?"

"Well its not easy. I did earlier hied my secret from her but she was forced to discover it by Alicia the first girl i was interested in"said Clark. Great another thing for Lucy to worry about Chloe Sulivan snooping in an investigating her. "You um, don't think she will find out about me?" lucy asked Terrified. "Don't worry she shouldn't and even if she did, she wouldn't turn against you". Clark reassured her.

Lucy hoped not . what she didn't need was people investigating her. Then she would have to leave Smallville and start fresh somewhere else. And she didn't want to do that. She loved Smallville., and her new friends. Lucy planned to stay here a very good long time..

Lucy nodded and sat down on his sofa. CLark always knew the right thing to say to make her feel better. He was such a good friend and good looking too. Lucy felt this strong attraction feeling towards him and realized she had not only attraction feelings towards him but she did feel love towards him too. Right now Lucy's only worry was Chloe Sulivan. WOuld the girl investigate her next, and if she found out about Lucy , would she tell? That was any angel's worsest fear Mortal's reactions to them being Angels. Lucy hoped that if Chloe did find it out , that she wouldn't expose her.

end of chapter 4

Chapter 5 Smallville's newest talent

later that night, The Talon was crowded . Many were excited to see who the new performer was at The Talon. Lucy was introduced by Martha Kent the co-manager. Lucy rocked the Talon with hits like Fly, Dangerous to know, Hideway, and who's that girl? and Shine. The Gettaway, and closed with Rock this world. And then Someone's watching over me.

"Everybody wants something, that seems so hard to get/ so I sit here on a street in venice waitin for the sun to set. Watching people live there lives not knowing what it means/ Sometimes getting what you want is easier than it seems/ I dont want to save the day/ I just want to get my way"

winking at the crowd she continued "And rock this world/ read my lips and watch them curl/ Rock this world/dont take much to please this girl/ I dont need the glitter/dont need the hype/ some might say I'm the simple type like any other girl who wants to Rock this world".

Everyone in the Talon danced along to Lucy's music she grinned being tickled by all this attention. Everyone liked her music so she kept right on singing. Lana was impressed by Lucy's singing talent but she didn't like the effect it had on Clark. She watched his expression as the girl sang. Clark had fallen in love with her. And right then Lana could tell She had competition for Clark and it wasn't just Chloe. Lana sighed. She loved Lex and wanted to marry him . and she knew she couldnt be in a relationship with Clark because he wouldnt tell her his big secret. She knew they wouldnt be able to get together. She had dissapointed Clark and he no longer trusted her because she was with lex, as much as Lana would always love Clark, she didn't know how to react to a new girl being in his life. Lana just hoped Lucy could find a way to make him happy.

End of chap 5 sorry for the late update Internet connection has been slow!

Chapter 6 A Secret Exposed?

Later that night they all celebrated Lucy's performance. Everyone hugged her afterwards, and told her she did a great job. Chloe commented on how great Lucy looked that night.

Later that night Chloe walked home saying she had things to do Lucy excused herself saying she had something to do hearing a cry for help. A little boy got stuck in a fire in an apartment in Smallville Lucy got him out. Once she was done, she then heard another cry for help it sounded like Chloe was in trouble Lucy orbed herself to where she was and saw a car heading straight for Chloe. Lucy had a choice either Orb Chloe out of the way, or push her out of the way. Lucy chose to push Chloe out of the way so she wouldn't expose her powers.

"Oh my gosh, Chloe! are you okay?" Lucy asked helping her friend up. "Yes, I think so. " she said "How did you know I was in trouble?" "I was out walking and I heard you scream". said Lucy . The car came back intending on running them down . Lucy saw no choice but to orb Chloe away from safety. She touched Chloe's shoulder and they orbed out in a green mist.

They reaspeared in Chloe and Lois's apartment. Chloe just stared at Lucy like she was from another planet. "Your, your different like Clark is!" she stuttered. Lucy nodded "Yes, I am except Im not an alien . I'm an angel in Human form"

"How come you don't have wings?" asked Chloe. Lucy " I haven't earned them yet, and as long as I'm human, I won't show them. Most people can't know I'm an angel".

"So you've kept this a secret from everyone?" asked Chloe. Lucy nodded "Even from Clark but evently he figured it out. Please don't expose me Chloe. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would do that, put me on that wall of wierd of yours. I don't want to be labeled as one of your freaks as you call them". said Lucy suddenly now afraid . Would Chloe expose her?

Chloe didn't know what to think. "I think you need to leave", she said stunned she didn't know what else to say. She was tired of everyone lieing to her and keeping secrets. She needed time to think. "Chloe why do you want me to leave? I thought we were friends!" said Lucy hurt. Chloe just stood there not saying this.

"I can't believe you. I thought I could trust you with my secret". Lucy said then walked out closing the door. She returned to the Kent farm moments later and went to the barn to be left alone.

Clark found her clearly upset "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked Lucy concerned. She told him everything even Chloe finding out her secret. "Oh, I see. she's just shocked thats all I'm sure she'll come around". Lucy sobbed " Clark, I'm scared she's going to expose me and tell everyone about me! I just can't go to school tomorrow".

She sniffled . clearly in a mess. Clark looked at her "It'll all be okay".

"How can you say that?! You don't know everything! I thought I could trust Chloe with my secret and now I can't! I have to leave town Clark". lucy stood getting ready to go pack. " Clark " Lucy no please don't run away its not going to solve anything."

"I've got to protect my idenity Clark". Lucy orbed herself out . Clark sighed. He truly didn't know what to do. He just hoped the girls would sort this out.

Chapter 7 Saying Goodbye

The next morning Lucy told the school she would be leaving soon to go back home in California to live with relatives. Then on her way to the Torch after school, Lucy stopped by to see what chloe was doing. She had her back turned and was facing the wall of weird. She had Lucy's picture from the talon in her hand and was fixing to put it on the Wall of weird but something stopped her. She couldn't do it, she couldn't put her friend up on the wall with the rest of the weird freaks. She thought back to what Lois had said about Clark when she had found out about him. She had to be there for Lucy and understand what she's going through.

Lucy stepped inside walking towards Chloe. "Why don't you go ahead and put me on that wall? Im a freak just like they are". she said there was coldness in Lucy's voice . Chloe could sense that she had hurted Lucy deeply. And she shouldn't have. Chloe looked at the paper and then at Lucy "I just can't do it Lucy. "

"Why not? Im a freak as you would call it . I should belong with the rest of these freaks on here". Lucy grabbed a thumbtack and stuck it on the Wall of weird herself. "There its where it should be ". she sat her box of stuff on Chloe's torch desk. "I"m sure you can't wait to tell the whole school , yet wait, the whole town about me".

Lucy was angry and Chloe couldn't blame her friend.

Chloe took down Lucy's picture surprising her. "Lucy can you calm down? and let me explain? i didn't want to put your picture up there. You don't belong on the wall of weird and, your definately not a freak . You are just special like Clark is and that is what I was thinking when I didn't want to post this on the wall. Our friendship means alot to me Lucy, and I shouldn't have acted the way I did . I was in shock when I should have tried to understand you. I'm sorry Lucy". Chloe said.

Lucy 'You told me to leave your apartment. I tried to make you understand"Lucy said still upset at her friend. "I know your still upset with me Lucy. but I'm going to make it up to you I swear!" chloe said. she put a reasuring hand on her friend's shoulder then stopped short when she saw Lucy's box of things. "Whoa, where you going luc?" she asked looking at her friend concerned.

"I'm leaving. I don't want to stick around and watch you turn the whole world against me. I I don't know if I can even trust you with my secret". said Lucy looking at Chloe.

Chloe was crushed that she would even think that she would betray her friends trust. And she almost did by nearly placing her friend's picture on the wall of weird. Chloe then spoke after finding her voice. "Lucy please don't leave. I can promise you that I won't expose you. I do know Clark's secret and not once have I ever exposed him.".

Lucy blinked "Really? he knows that you wouldn't expose him?" Chloe nodded "YOu can call him yourself". Chloe hands her her pink cellphone.

Lucy calls Clark and asks him the same question "Clark, would Chloe really expose me?"

Clark "NO she wouldn't lucy even if it meant putting her own life at risk. Chloe is great at keeping secrets you can trust her". "Okay Clark thanks". Lucy then hung up.

"Clark says you can keep secrets and can be trusted". said Lucy. Chloe looked at her friend and sat beside her. "I could never betray you Lucy. Your my best friend. Someone would have to kill me to even know your secret. If you don't want me to tell anyone, I won't".

"Promise?" asked Lucy her tension releasing some "Cross my heart, and hope to die". Chloe said the two girls hugged. Chloe "Now help me some with the torch, will you ? You do need that extra credit. The girls worked on the school paper that afternoon.

Chapter 8 Acceptance

The next Friday night Lucy performed at the Talon again then afterwards, joined the others and the Kents at a nearby table. "Lucy I don't know how you do it, but you bring in a bigger crowd each time you perform here. Business has been great!" said Lana sipping some of her soda. The group of friends were sitting at a table with Jonathan and Martha.

"That's our Lucy, Smallville's greatest talent", said Lois smiling as she ate more pizza.

Lucy beamed she loved all the attention she was getting. When she had moved here, she thought she wouldn't have any friends and would have trouble adjusting. But she was wrong she had a whole group of friends with her. And she couldn't be happier.

"Someday, Lucy is going to become a big star, and she's going to forget all about us, and Smallville". said Jonathan beaming proudly at Lucy. He often treated her like she was his own daughter. He saw potential, determination, and success in Lucy, and he saw a huge star in her. Martha exchanged a look with her husband and agreed smiling at Lucy.

"Are you kidding?! I could never forget you guys. No matter how famous I got". Said Lucy . "You'll be the first people I'll thank on my first cd and at award shows. Don't worry you'll be given some credit and I'll always come back and visit. I never forget my friends". Lucy said "You people have accepted me for who I am , and have helped me through tough times while being here. You've made adjusting to Smallville easier since I'm such a big city girl. I may not have any real family left, but I consider all of you my Family and my friends.'

Lois smiled at her newest friend Lucy. She was glad to have her as a friend too. Someone to talk to, and have long night conversations with. "Your welcome kiddo. We're glad to have you to and you'll always be a friend to us and family to." she winked at Lucy. Lucy smiled back.

That day couldn't have been more perfect. Lucy felt like she had a real family now and that she was never alone. All she ever wanted was to be accepted for who she really was and she got it. And her career as a singer was just getting started. She decided to go Join the Kents and Lois downstairs for a family meal.

The End! Series part One.


End file.
